REVISED: Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by 73n5Hl
Summary: Did you know actions speak louder than words? Roxas didn't. That is until the fight and the after math. PURE SMUT BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! this is my first KH oneshot guys R&R for me plz! i'll love you all for ever!


**OK GUYS!!! so this is my first ever KH fanfic and i'm having difficulties getting it up...another thing...i've edited it but i'm retarded . so yeah i failed english for a reason people! if i could get help that'd be cool and the fact that i did this on note pad and am still trying to figure out how to edit on here...i had to delete it then repost sorry...**

**ANYWAYS! Disclaimer: dudes if i owned KH or Square enix then there would be special codes that you could get that would pull up awesome yaoi or even shonen ai scenes but alas since there isnt i dont own it T.T**

* * *

"But you don't know! you don't know anything!" the words echoed of the plain walls of the minuscule bedroom in the shabby little house.

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD JUST TALK TO ME!" The red head shouted back

"I...I just cant." Blue eyes teared up, "Its not that I don't want to tell you," He began in a whisper, arms circling around his upper stomach for a feel of some sort of protection, "I just don't think I'd be able to handle it, or you would be able to for that matter."

"Foxy," He spoke using the usual nickname, "I'm here. I'm right here and if that doesn't say anything about me excepting all you are then I don't know what does." he moved forward toward the blond only to have him take a shuddering step back. "Please, I want to help...but I cant if you keep avoiding me."

That was just it, Axel couldn't help him, _because _Axel _was_ the problem. He had come to realize the feelings he had for the taller man so decided that avoiding was the best solution. How would he take it if Roxas just came out and said 'Alright you wanna know why I've been avoiding you for so long? Why I don't wanna talk to you? Because every time you look at me like that my breath catches in my throat. Every time you smile my body temperature rises. Every timeyou touch me...' he stopped his train of thought just in time to smack Axels welcoming arms away with wide eyes. "I can't..." he whispered as he moved past the red head to get to the door. If he could just get out of this confined space maybe, just MAYBE he could get his head to working again. But Axel seemed to have other plans.

Roxas didn't make it out of the room before Axel followed behind him slamming the door shut from around the blond. Roxas let out a small whine of protest when he was turned and shoved roughly against the door. "We're not going anywhere until we figure this out." He growled as striking green eyes narrowed. "Don't do this Roxas, Let. me. help."

Roxas couldn't concentrate on the glare, couldn't concentrate on the anger emitting from Axel. The only thing that was going through his mind at that moment was how close their bodies where, how the other man smelt of cigarettes and a lovely colone that he couldn't even begin to guess the name of. He tried to wiggle away but hands came up on either side of his head and Axel pressed his body against the smaller man. "Don't avoid me again." He whispered. "Your obviously upset, and I'm obviously here so the OBVIOUS answer to the situation is to stop. running. away!"

Roxas gasped at the contact of their bodies, his head swimming. Axels face not far from his, lined in mild irritation. He wanted to run, wanted to hide even. But his body was now limp and his brain just kept screaming on and on about how close their faces were, how warm Axels body was, how his pants where painfully restricting.

If Axel had noticed this as well he gave no indication of it, instead he just brought his face closer where their noses barely touched. "Roxas..." he said in a whisper

"Please," was the soft husky reply of the blond and before he could stop himself he brought his face up to meet Axel. Their lips brushed ever so slightly, but Axel didn't pull away as Roxas had expected. Instead he stayed perfectly still a little shocked at the smallers advances. But after that initical shock ran through him it was a different feeling that plagued his body, one that didn't need an explination as he rid the distance between then by smashing his lips down heatedly on Roxas'.

They stayed just like that for a few moments before the older mans tongue flicked out brushing against Roxas' lower lip in a question of entry. The blond let his mouth open and Axels tongue slipped in running along his teeth, exploring the insides of the warm cave then flicking to play with his own. Roxas let out a deep moan at the wanted intrusion, his hands sliding up Axels chest to encircle around his neck. The shuddering response from the taller man only served to encourage Roxas as he deepened the kiss yet never dominating Axels control.

They only pulled apart when Axel had ground his heated buldge against Roxas, receiving a gasp and cry as Roxas head fell back. Axel smirked as he yet again rubbed against the blond "Nnnh, A-Axel." the younger man whimpered. As if on cue the red head brought his mouth to Roxas' throat relishing in the vibrations of the moans as he kissed here, suckled there, and bit down on a spot that curved Roxas' back instantly slamming himself into his crush.

Axels breath hitched at the connection but never halted his ministrations. long fingers found their way to the hem of the smaller males shirt snaking under to rub the delicate skin beneath. Roxas' grip on Axels shoulders increased but the red head gave no indication of it hurting, instead he trailed his hands up Roxas thin hips, tracing his navel until they came to rest on his chest. Thumbs flicking over the peaks of the rosy skin. "Ffffuck, Axel" Roxas moaned. Axel broke away from the blonds neck only to push the shirt up over the golden spikes and place his lips where his fingers had previously been.

"Aahh." Roxas bucked as teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. "Nnnnnhgod!" unsteady hands flew up to relieve Axel of the offending clothing that separated their skin the buttons quickly coming undone or popping off in lack of patience. Axels laugh sent shivers down his spin as hands slipped into the back of his tight jeans to grab at the soft flesh of his ass. Roxas hissed in pleasure as Axel stopped

"No underwear?" Axel asked on a grin "Kinky foxy."

"To restricting." He whimpered at the loss of the lips.

"Then we'll have to do something about these pants to. I think they're being more restricting then what a loose pair of boxers would be." Slowly Axel picked Roxas up taking him to the small bed and laying him flat on his back. Axel ducked his head so their lips could meet once again in a rough embrace. His hand slid down the blonds stomach to rest on just above the button of Roxas jeans rubbing small circles to drive the man crazy.

"P-please Axel stop teasing" His back arch once more as Axel again attacked his neck. The hand flicked the button of the jeans undone. slowly, painfully slow, he brought the zipper down. Roxas raised his hips so Axel could rid him of the tight denim. Axel stood then to take in the full beauty of the man he had secretly loved. How dumb they both had been to deny themselves this moment. He was going to make sure it was a night to remember.

Stripping his own pants off he climbed ontop of the blond, "No underwear Ax? kinky." Roxas spoke huskily, making Axels inside flip.

"You know me...always the free bird." He crushed himself down on the others throbbing manhood extracting a yell at the grinding pressure.

"G-god Axel! NAH!" he rolled his hips to meet the grinding, skin against skin.

Axel went to position himself better over the blond but was instantly on his back both startled and confused as he looked up into shinning blue eyes. The mischievous grin on the baby face features of the smaller male was no less surprising then the sudden change in positions. Roxas made his way down Axels body, sliding flesh against flesh, trailing his tongue till he stopped at a red happy trail. Axels surprise was not long lived as his head shot back at the new sensations. "Jesus Roxas where did you learn-AHH! NGH!" His hand shot to the blond spikes as the tongue that had previously slicked his skin now shot out and flicked the head of Axels erection. The dominating smirk never leaving roxas' face. Once again he tortured with small licks and nips only taking Axel all the way into his mouth when the red head had moaned his name.

That's what he wanted to hear, that's what he always wanted to hear was his name moaned, lingering on Axels lips. And that's exactly what he got as he bobbed his head up and down occasionally scrapping teeth just to make it that much more enjoyable. Axel dropped his hand from the boys head opting for the covers instead clawing at them in a desperate need to hold himself back, but with what Roxas was doing to him, it was nearing impossible. Impossible still when Roxas relaxed his jaw and, deep throating the red head, hummed.

"ROOOOX!!!" Axel screamed as the orgasm over came him shooting himself into the blonds waiting mouth.

Swallowing it all, he crawled back up Axel capturing his lips to let the red head taste himself. They moaned, clawed, tousled until Axel was once again over top the blond. "bare with me," the red head whispered flicking his toung out to play with the ear he spoke in, "This is most likely going to hurt." Roxas nodded his consent as Axel lifted the smallers males hips positioning himself at his lovers entrance. he grabbed Roxas' own ignored erection and pumped him slowly. when roxas finally let out a deep moan Axel thrust himself inside the waiting warmth.

"AHHFF" Roxas bit his lip, his eyes squinting shut as tears rolled down his face.

Axel bent down cooing in the blonds ear as he kissed the tears away, "Shhh, its ok. I promise it wont hurt anymore you just have to get used to it first." They hadn't used any type of lubricant, they should've but this night wasn't really planned out to begin with.

Roxas turned his head to the side his breathing still ragged from the painful invasion but he never asked Axel to quit. They didn't move, Axel fearing he'd loose control and hurt his crush, and Roxas still getting used to the pain. To help ease it, Axel bent down to suck on the flushed skin underneath roxas' chin his teeth scrapping gently till the blond below him began to move, giving Axel the signal that he was now ready.

Grabbing the smaller mans weeping member he pulled himself almost all the way out and slammed back in hitting Roxas prostate on the first go extracting a scream. "OH FFFUUUCK AXEL!! GYAH AGAIN!" and again Axel pulled almost all the way out and with more force slammed back in. the keep the steady rhythm, Roxas rolling his hips into Axels hand trying to meet him as he thrust and pumped.

Soon though their speed increased as the sweat accumulated on their bodies, Axel bringing himself down to the boy as they roughly kissed. Moaning at the new position Axel thrust into the tightness faster pumping Roxas in time to his own movements until the blond let out a throaty moan "Axellll NAH!" he came, the seed rushing out of Axels hand sliding between the two stomachs.

The muscles clenched around Axel making his own release sweet as he moaned Roxas' name filling the younger male and collapsing ontop of him.

Rolling to the side but never pulling out of the boy, Axel hugged the blond closely. "Still think I cant help?" Axel said stroking the wet bangs away from Roxas' face.

"Stupid, you just did." Was Roxas' reply as he snuggled into the warmth.

Axel lifted the blond so he could pull the covers over them. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Confusion showing in the deep green.

Roxas blushed, "Uh...yeah...kinda" he yawned resting his head in the curve of Axels shoulder.

"And you call me stupid" he planted a kiss on Roxas' forehead, "Hey Rox."

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply

"I love you, got it memorized?"

Blue eyes went wide as he stared at Axels smirk, a grin soon placing itself upon the smallers features, "I love you to Axel" he wrapped his arms around the red head trying to pull him closer, if that was even possible.

And they drifted off to sleep like that never once giving the argument a second thought.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT! I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD USE SPELL CHECK ON HERE!1!**

**ok so yeah i'm still trying to figure out the whole 'HEY LETS EDIT THIS STORY!' thing...and could someone tell me how to spell tourcher...and tounge...**

**And thats it...Read and review please :D**


End file.
